Parties and Dancing
by LiaBelle
Summary: JJ helps change Reid's mind about some things. New Year's fic, sequel to Mistletoe!


"Please, please, please," JJ begged, sticking out her lower lip.

Reid rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the very naked, pleading woman lying halfway on top of him. "JJ, I told you, I don't do parties."

JJ crawled all the way on top of him and kissed him gently. "Please? For me?"

Reid groaned. "Do I have to?"

JJ nipped his earlobe. "Yes."

"Fine," he finally agreed with a sigh, "but only because it's New Year's."

JJ feigned hurt, "What about me?" she asked innocently, "Don't I have anything to do with it?"

"Only because it's New Year's AND because you asked."

JJ giggled giddily, "Thank you!" she chirped, rewarding him with another kiss.

"Hey, if I'm going to the FBI New Year's Party with you, I should get a little bit more than just that in return," he said, smiling as he flipped her over onto her back so that he was on top.

"Oh, you are so right, Dr. Reid, I'm so very sorry," JJ batted her eyelashes as he leaned down to capture her lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

"So…." Garcia attacked JJ first thing the next morning.

"So…what?" JJ asked, even though she was pretty sure she knew what her friend was talking about.

"Did you ask him?"

JJ rolled her eyes. "Yes, Pen, I did."

"And what did he say?" she asked excitedly.

"Well," JJ had a sly smile on her face, "It took a little _convincing _but he gave in in the end."

Garcia winced. "I'm happy for you, Jayje, but I did not need to hear that."

JJ laughed. "You asked."

"That's true," Garcia resigned herself to the fact that she'd walked right into that one. "I did."

"What about Derek? Did he say yes?"

"Oh, Jayje, my sweet, I've got him wrapped around my little finger."

* * *

"JJ, are you ready yet?" Spencer asked impatiently. He shifted uncomfortably on his perch on the couch. He was wearing jeans. JJ had roped him into it. He couldn't remember the last time he'd worn jeans. He much preferred corduroys. And his shirt! It was black. Black and collared with a billion buttons. JJ insisted that black was his color, but he wasn't quite as certain as she was. Plus, he felt rather naked without his customary sweater vest.

"Just a sec!" she called from the bathroom.

Reid sighed and slumped back into the couch. Why did girls take so long to get ready? What was even worse was that he wasn't even allowed to view the getting ready process. It's not like it was their wedding and he was going to curse them all by seeing her dress. They were going to a New Year's party for goodness sakes.

Finally he heard the door creak open, and he immediately jumped to his feet. There in the doorway stood JJ in a little, black, party dress with spaghetti straps. Her usually straight hair fell in soft curls around her beautiful face.

"You are not going out in that," Reid blurted out the moment he saw her.

The smile on JJ's face vanished immediately, a look of hurt replacing it. "What? Don't you like it?"

Reid rushed over to her to right his wrong. "No, JJ, I love it."

"Then what's the problem?" she asked, still not getting it.

"The problem is that every guy in the bureau will love it just as much as I do," he said, his face flushing slightly.

The smile returned to her face. "Ohhh, I see. You're getting a little overprotective, now aren't you, Spence," she teased.

Spencer's face resembled that of a strawberry.

"I think it's cute," she said, pecking him on the lips carefully as to not smudge her lipstick.

"Seriously, JJ, don't you have a jacket or something?" The thought of another man looking at _his _JJ brought a strange feeling of rage to mind.

"No," she kissed him again, "but I have you."

"Me? How am I going to help?"

"You'll protect me, won't ya, Spence?" she cuddled close to him and reveled in the feeling of his arms around her.

"With my life," he whispered into her hair.

"Good. Now that we have that settled, let's go."

* * *

Reid hesitated outside the door to the party. "Do I have to?" he asked, figuring this was his last chance to try and get out of going.

"Yes," JJ said firmly, taking him by the hand, "or else you'll never see me in this dress or any other dress, for that matter, ever again."

"Not fair," he grumbled as she pulled him into the room.

"Who said life was fair?" JJ smirked.

As if by magnetic force, JJ immediately found Garcia who had Derek in tow. "Love the dress!" Penelope shouted over the music.

"You too!" JJ said. Garcia was wearing a party dress not dissimilar to JJ's except it was in a shocking shade of magenta. Morgan, who was standing slightly grumpily next to her, looked as handsome as ever wearing all black.

"JJ get to you?" Morgan asked Reid.

"Yeah," Spencer said ruefully, "you?"

"Yeah," Derek said with the same tone. "Have to say, though," Derek said, his voice teasing, "the jeans are a nice addition to your wardrobe. JJ?"

"Right again," Spencer told him. "I hate jeans."

"They work for you, man," Derek said.

"Don't give me fashion advice, Morgan, it's too weird."

"Sorry."

The women went on gabbing paying no attention whatsoever to their dates whom they had positively begged to come.

"This is what we came for?" Derek said grumpily. "To stand around and watch the women chat all night?"

"I know," Reid rolled his eyes.

"Oh, hot stuff!" Penelope called just then.

"Oh no. They heard us," Morgan muttered underneath his breath. "Yes, baby girl?" he called back.

"Are you going to ask me to dance, or what?"

"Of course, Goddess, I'm sorry," Morgan smiled as he led his lady to the dance floor.

JJ turned to Reid and batted her eyelashes. "What about me?" she asked innocently.

"JJ, honey, here I am, I came. I draw the line at dancing," he insisted.

"Please, please, please," she begged for the second time.

"No," he said flatly. "I don't dance."

"Not even for me?"

"Babe, that worked once, don't count on it working again." Reid told her.

JJ stood close to him and rubbed her body against his. "I love it when you call me that," she whispered seductively into his ear.

Reid closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. "No, JJ," he said taking a deep breath.

"Alright," she relented, "I guess I'll just go find some other guy to dance with." She walked away slowly, waiting for him to call out after her.

"Wait! JJ!" he called, bringing a smile to her face and a halt to her feet.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Fine. You win," he said dully. "Want to dance?"

She hurried back over to him. "You bet I do. C'mon, Spence."

He led her to the dance floor where he pulled her close and began to awkwardly sway in time to the music.

"See, you're not that bad," JJ chided, "You just need to loosen up a bit."

By the end of the evening, Spencer Reid was quite the dancing expert. Thanks in part to JJ he'd changed his mind about two things he'd previously detested. Parties and dancing were ok in his book. Jeans, on the other hand, he still wasn't so sure of.

They lost track of time, dancing and mingling with other agents. Spencer only had to tell two agents to back off of his girl. Other than that, they were all pretty well behaved.

Somewhere, somebody turned on a television and they were all glued to the screen watching the ball drop.

"3…2…. 1!" The crowd yelled together.

Reid's lips crashed upon JJ's. "Happy New Year, JJ," he said.

She smiled. "Happy New Year, Spence."


End file.
